


The Time Distance Theory

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Series: The Big Dooper Theory [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Distance Theory: <em>Theory to determine the catchment area of a store.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Distance Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the Sherlock fandom and also my first story written in English. All my love goes to 
> 
> [Mystradesexytimes](archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeSexyTimes/pseuds/MystradeSexyTimes) for her editing skills and her endurance of my 1001 questions.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

The voice speaking directly next to me startled me. I could feel the can of cat food slipping from my fingers but my reflexes are too slow and it crashes to the ground with a hollow sound.

I could feel myself blushing and I hoped no one saw that embarrassing display. I didn't know why I was startled. The woman who asked the question probably hadn't been speaking to me anyway...  
No one ever spoke to me in the supermarket before; People just tend to ignore me.

When I bent down to pick up the dented can, I heard the voice speaking again.

“I _do_ know you.”

It was a nice voice. But the conversation seemed to be very one-sided. “You work at St. Bart’s morgue, right?”

At those words, I turned around fast and looked straight at two naked knees peeking out from below a black pencil skirt.

Slowly, I looked up to see who was speaking to me. 

The woman looked familiar. She had dark skin and dark curly hair. Her brown eyes seemed to smile even though her facial expression was neutral. 

“Yes…yes, I do.” I didn't know why I'm stuttering. “I’m one of the forensic pathologists. Why do you ask?”

I could see her mulling my words, and suddenly her face brightened up.

“Oh right. You are the one who has a crush on the Freak!”

At those words, my insides turned to ice. Why would somebody do that?  
Was she just there to taunt me with my crush on Sherlock Holmes?

I turned around stiffly and started to walk away. I didn’t need this.

Her hand on my arm stopped me in my attempt to get away from her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

I turned around slowly to look into her eyes once more. I could see nothing but sincereness in them, and I was positive that she really means her apology.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, and I stand and stare as she babbles on. 

“Really. I mean it. It just flew out of my mouth. I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you probably shouldn't even talk to. _Believe me!_ Actually that is the reason I just moved into the area. If I can’t get away from him at work I at least need to get away from him in my private life. We just broke up, you know? Again! God, starting an affair with him was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done…”

Her voice became softer the longer she spoke. I just watched her.  
She seemed uncomfortable telling me all this, but oddly enough she looked relieved at the same time. I could tell she had probably never talked to anyone about this “affair”, let alone to a near stranger in a supermarket in a part of London she just moved to.

To stall for time, I cleared my throat and brushed a stray lock of hair, which had fallen out of my sloppy ponytail, out of my face.

“Yes, I imagine that sucks.” Whoops. I hadn't meant to actually say that.

The woman just laughed. 

“You are absolutely right. It does suck!”

She looked beautiful when she laughed.  
Where the hell did that thought come from so suddenly? I could feel myself blushing and averted my eyes instantly. She didn’t seem to have noticed anything unusual because I could hear her speaking again.

“So… do you live around here, too?” she asked. I let my eyes wander to her face again. Slowly. She was still laughing silently under her breath.

“Yes, I do. Just down the street. This is the supermarket nearest to my flat.”

“Oh, that’s nice. And you have a cat.”

I must have looked a bit confused because she pointed to the can of cat food that I was still holding. The blush spreads over my face again as I finally put the can into my basket.

As luck would have it, my cat is actually one of the few topics I am comfortable talking about. Even with a kind-of -familiar woman whose name I still didn’t know.

“Yes. His name is Toby. He is ginger. I’ve had him for three years now.”

The dark-haired woman smiled at me again.

“I’ve always wanted a cat. But my boy… uh, whatever he was,” she sighs. “He's allergic.”

“Oh, so, if you have broken up and are now living alone you can have a cat.” I couldn’t contain my enthusiasm.

Her eyes lit up.

“Yes. I can. I actually can. Thank you, Miss… I’m sorry, I know your face from the morgue but I somehow can’t seem to remember your name.” She is looking at me anxiously, biting her lip.

“It’s Hooper. Molly Hooper.”

“Yes. I heard the boss mention it once or twice. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Hooper. I’m Sally.”

“Sally? As in ‘Detective-Sergeant Sally Donovan’? You work with Lestrade, right?”

Finally it all made sense. I smiled at her. 

“Yes. That’s right.”

“Did you know that you have the nicest handwriting of all the Yarders?”

My eyes went wide with embarrassment. Damn. I really should've thought about what I wanted to say before the words came flying out of my mouth.

Sally laughed loudly. I was pretty sure that there were people staring at us by now. Somehow I didn’t even care. I liked the sound of her laughter. She seemed like a person who hadn’t had much to smile about in the last few weeks, maybe even months.

“Thank you. I have never had somebody compliment my handwriting before.”

She wrapped one of her black curls around her finger. It actually jumped when she let it go. 

My fingers began to tingle with the urge to pull on one of her curls.

I shook my head to clear it of the image. I was pretty sure Sally wouldn’t have appreciated that.

“It’s true. You should see the handwriting on the formulas that I get down there. Don’t tell him I said this, but Lestrade’s is the worst. It’s total chicken scratch. But yours? I don’t even have to guess one word on your sheets.”

Sally rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Yes. I know. The boss’s writing is atrocious. One of my colleagues actually uses a dictionary to figure out some of the words.”

We just stood there smiling at each other.

Sally cleared her throat.

“Maybe I should let you get back to do your shopping? I’m sorry if I took much of your time. I was just kind of excited to see someone I know around here.”

She looks about ten years younger, and she didn't meet my eyes when she admitted that to me. It was difficult for me to fit this image of her to the things I heard about her at work. Mainly that she was really great at her job, but made some really bad decisions in her private life.

Rumours about her affair with Anderson, the lead forensic tech at New Scotland Yard, had made the rounds in St. Bart's. A lot of that was thanks to Sherlock who loved to talk about it loud and at length to taunt Anderson at the lab.

I didn't know Sally very well, but I was pretty sure she deserved someone better than Anderson. Oddly enough, I felt kind of proud of her for ending things with him.

“Don’t worry about it. I just needed to get some food for Toby. And it was nice talking to you.”

Sally nodded and gave a little wave before going off to continue her own shopping.

Before I could stop myself, I called after her: “Hey. Why don’t you visit Toby and me some time? You know, to see if you do actually want to get a cat?”

I closed my mouth quickly. Why did I just say that? Sally stopped dead in her tracks, not moving, not reacting in any way I could see.  
Sherlock would probably have known her answer before I even asked. 

I scolded myself: This is _not_ the time to think about Sherlock! 

My heart started to pound and I didn’t dare to breathe and my lungs were starting to hurt as Sally turned towards me again.

When I saw her face, I let out a careful breath. She was smiling.  
It's probably the most beautiful, brightest smile that I have ever seen.

“Yes, I would love that.”

“M… Maybe this weekend?”

“I don’t have to work on Sunday. So yes, that would work for me. If there isn’t some gruesome murder, of course.” She shrugs her shoulders and grins.

“Of course,” I replied.  
“I live a few yards down the street. You can’t miss it. It’s the brown house with the red door.”

“Okay. Brown house with the red door? That doesn’t sound hard to miss. Would 2 p.m. work for you?” she asked.

“Yes. Perfect. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me, too. Thanks for the invitation. See you then, Molly.”

“You’re welcome, Sally. See you.”

This time, she disappeared in the next aisle. 

I was still standing there, totally bewildered as to what had just happened. Did I just make a friend? Or … something? Things like that don’t actually happen to good old Molly Hooper, shy wallflower of St. Bart’s Morgue and personal supplier of body parts to Mr. Sherlock Holmes. 

But I was happy it did happen. I even had a slight spring in my step as I searched the store for some flour. 

I knew that if Sally did come to visit me on Sunday I would need a just a few more things.

***

“Great. So I will meet you in front of the aquarium at 3, okay? I’m looking forward to seeing you. - Sally”

After I replied to her text message, I let the phone slide into my lab coat pocket. I catch my reflection in the bathroom mirror, and snort because of the silly happily smiling face I see looking back at me.

Who would have thought that Sally and I would fast become the best of friends. After all that I’d heard about her, mainly from Sherlock, I got the sense that she must be one mean bitch. Of course he couldn’t resist talking about the end of Anderson’s affair with Sally. I think he probably didn’t realise it at the time, but he almost sounded pleased at her for ending it and finding her own footing again. 

I know that I am proud of her. 

It seems silly now, but I was really scared when she showed up on that Sunday six weeks ago. All I could think of were the bad things Sherlock had said about her. I also knew she called him “Freak,” and that made me angry. But then I remembered her apology and her smile and her real joy at being invited, and I didn’t have the heart to cancel our plans.

I’m pretty sure that's been one of the best decisions of my life so far.

We immediately hit it off. I love to bake, it's a secret passion of mine, so for Sally's visit, I actually baked a cake for her. That afternoon, we talked for hours. About cats, about work, about Sherlock…

I fear that everything in my life will always come back to Sherlock.

But we both know him and so he really was a natural topic of conversation. At first we were both really stiff. Sally mentioned that she had heard about my crush on him. Well, who am I kidding? Probably everybody in St. Bart's and in New Scotland Yard knew about that now.

But I just needed to know why she didn’t like him. And maybe ask her to stop calling him “Freak”. he chance to do both presented itself after Sally and I cooked dinner together. She had stayed until after the evening crime shows, and I was happy she did. She has a really dry sense of humour and her comments made the show, which honestly was kind of stupid, really fun to watch.

While I was washing my hands, I had to ask her about the “Sherlock- situation”.

“Well, you have met him. You know how he is. The first time Lestrade brought him to a crime scene he insulted three people in five minutes, Lestrade included. And nobody dared to say something against him and when I cleared my throat - I actually had a cold that day - he swirls around and rips into me. After ten minutes, the whole crime scene unit, hell, my boss, knew everything about me. Including my whole dating history and all my failures. These are things which don’t concern anybody but me and there he was telling everybody that I’m bisexual and had my first time when I was 16 and that becoming a police officer wasn’t my first choice and that I wanted to be on the forensic unit but that I couldn’t get in because my chemistry grade wasn’t good enough.” 

As she spoke, she sat on my ugly old sofa, her head in her hands, trying to not to lose control as she lost herself in the memory. 

“It was a nightmare. Can you imagine what I had to put up with after that? No, being a copper wasn’t my first choice. That doesn’t mean that I’m not good at it or that I don’t love it now. Because I do. Do you think my colleagues cared about any of that? No, of course they didn't.”

She shook her head so fast, her curls flew around her face.  
There was so much pain in her voice at recalling the memories that I just scooted over to her to grab her hand. She squeezed my hand tightly.

“Not to mention all the taunts that I had to endure because of my sexuality. Holmes might be above such things but the common man isn’t. After that day, everybody was whispering things about me. Calling me ‘carpet muncher’ behind my back. For some time work was like running the gauntlet. At one point, I was so desperate that I answered the advances of the one guy who had never actually insulted me. Well to be fair the boss didn’t either, but he also didn’t do anything to stop Sherlock’s deductions about me, so there is that. That guy was Anderson. And so I started sleeping with him. He and his wife had actually split up. I want you to know that, Molly.”

She looked me in the eye, and I nodded.

“But then they got back together and he didn’t end it, and again Sherlock fucking Holmes just _had_ to point that fact out. At _another_ crime scene. Showing off for his new little companion. This guy is always there when I’m at my lowest and it’s always him telling everyone everything about me without a second thought of how it makes me feel or what will happen afterwards. It freaks me out. He just makes me so furious! He and his deductions and his behaviour in general and that nobody is standing up against it. I mean, look at what he is doing to you.”

I wanted to slide my hand out off her grip but she wouldn’t let me.

“Molly, I’m sorry. It’s just… I can see that he is hurting you with how he acts toward you. Anybody with eyes can see that.”

“I know. But I… I have this crush on him and it’s not going away.” Smiling right then hurt something fierce, but I did it anyway.

“Don’t let him go on hurting you, Molly. Seriously.”

“I’m trying. God knows, I’m trying to do that.”

She was looking at me, and I had the sense that she wanted to put her arm around me – or maybe hug me. 

But she didn't.  
Sally just smiled sadly and squeezed my fingers .  
“Well, now you have me on your side. And if there is someone who isn’t afraid to stand up to Sherlock Holmes it’s probably me. He has done everything he can to hurt me. I don’t think that there is anything more left.”

***

After that talk we kind of became friends. 

We visited each other a few times a week. Toby took a shine to Sally. Even though he doesn’t like most strangers he let himself be petted by her after a few hours. He normally is a good judge of character, so if he liked her I was pretty sure that Sally is one of the good ones.

And she was a biology geek. I was totally surprised to learn that about her when I first saw her new flat. Half her boxes were still packed and standing around, but she had this beautiful large aquarium in her living room and a whole bunch of pretty, colourful plants.

I couldn’t wait to see what else she was hiding from me. Every discovery that I made about her excited me. 

Soon, we were spending most of our time outside of work together. She even came down to the morgue one day to eat lunch with me.  
That was a really nice surprise.

But what I loved most about my new friendship with her was the way that it changed me.

She wasn’t kidding when she said that she wouldn't let Sherlock hurt me with his comments and flirtations just to get whatever he wanted from me at the time. He claimed to have no idea about these things, but he seemed to know just what buttons to push with me.

But not anymore.

I wish I could have taken a picture of his face the first time I told him that I wouldn’t get him the hand he needed for his experiments, and that if he needed one he could go ask one of the other pathologists because I didn't have time for him because I was late for a da… I mean… for a _meeting_ with Sally.

And after that, every time I was tempted to give in to his puppy- dog eyes I thought about that look on his face when I told him the first time, and I swear I could hear Sally’s voice in my head cheering me on.

We went dancing that evening and I had _the_ best time with her. 

Today we're meeting at the aquarium. She sounded so excited about it when I told her that I had never been to Sealife. She told me that it is one of her favourite places in London and that she couldn't wait to share it with me. 

Her enthusiasm excited me, too. As it turned out, there was nothing more that I wanted to see at least once a day than a happy smile on Sally’s face.

During the last hours of my shift, my thoughts kept going back to her. We'd met up so much over the last two months that I couldn't really explain why today should have been any different than any other day.

But I had a feeling that it could be different this time. That this might mean more for her and me. Everything about today felt more like a date than just a meeting between friends. 

And I found myself being okay with that.

Ever since that Sunday when she kind of blurted out that she was bisexual, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd never thought about a girl in ‘that way’ before. Surprisingly, it wasn't as confusing as I would have thought.

I really liked Sally. I liked her personality and I liked her looks. I still had the urge to tug on one of her curls.

Sometimes, I'd catch myself thinking about her at odd times of the day. Every day. 

Of course, I did get a few remarks from Sherlock about my daydreaming. And for the first time, I could say that I really didn't care. I was determined not to let him ruin this for me. 

I entered the changing room to put on my new outfit for my date with Sally. And that's when I realized it _is_ a date. Hell, I had the urge to buy a new dress just for this day. If that wasn’t a clue about my feelings towards her I don’t know what was. And I’m still smiling. 

I wondered if there was a rule that a pathologist shouldn’t smile so much? 

I put on my dark-blue summer dress and my ballerinas and tried to get my hair into some kind of order. In the end, I just left it to flow over my shoulders and down my back.

I even put on some makeup.

I tried to ignore Sherlock’s voice whispering in my head that my mouth looked too small without it. What did he know anyway?

***

When I came out of the tube station, Sally was already waiting under the big “Sealife” sign.

She wore black jeans and a red top, which complimented her dark skin tone perfectly. She looked really beautiful and genuinely happy to see me.

As soon as I was in reach, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the entrance.

I couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness.

“Hello Sally. How are you? How was your day?”

“Hey, Molly. Fine and fine. But it’s much better that I’m here with you now. I’m just really excited.”

“I can tell.” 

“Sorry. I can stop if you want me to.” The cheery tone of her voice disappeared and she dropped my hand almost instantly.

“Pfft. Don’t be silly. Come on! What are you waiting for? I’m really excited too, you know.” I grabbed her hand again and now I was the one pulling her to the entrance.

The feel of her hand in mine made the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings like crazy. It got even worse when she smiled that bright happy smile again.

Yeah. I was definitely not confused anymore about my feelings for her.

We somehow managed to pay for our tickets without letting go of the others hand. 

A shiver of anticipation ran down my spine at the thought that Sally was thinking of this as a date, too.

As soon as we were past the door, the sound and smells attacked my senses. I liked it instantly. 

The first sea creatures we saw were the sharks. I was really impressed with how much Sally knew about them ... and every other animal … or sometimes even plant.

Her whole face lit up when she spoke and I could tell that she was really into all of it.  
I loved listening to her talk things she was passionate about. Hearing her go on about the sea and its inhabitants, I actually couldn't imagine her as the strict Detective- Sergeant that she undoubtedly was at work. 

A few days after we first started talking, I saw her doing a press conference on TV with Lestrade. The poor guy would have been lost without her next to him. He just looked uncomfortable and as if he wanted to be anywhere else than there looking into the flashbulbs and cameras.. She was the one with the facts and was able to handle the press like a pro. None of the reporters dared to mess with her.

That was probably the moment I became attracted to her.

And even though right now she was not acting at all like the tough police officer in those interviews, I was more attracted to her than ever.

She got really giddy when we turned the corner and saw the little orange clown fishes.  
I’m not ashamed to admit that I may have squealed a little bit when I saw them; they are just so cute.

We sat on one of the benches and watched them swim around.

“I knew you would like them.”  
Sally bumped her shoulder into my arm.

“Well, who doesn’t?”

“Did you know that when the female clown fish dies the largest male becomes the female?” 

I mulled that thought over in my head. Sally was watching me expectantly for a reaction.

“So… ‘Finding Nemo’ is just one big mistake?”

Sally’s answering laugh was so loud that a few people turned to look at us.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“Hmm. I’m not sure how I feel about that piece of information.” I shook my head mockingly.

“You will survive. I’m sure of it.” Sally grinned.

Suddenly she perked up. 

“Oh, I haven’t even told you my big news yet.”

I was suddenly nervous. “What big news?”

_Oh God, please don’t let it be something about Anderson or another guy or girl. Please! ___

__“I’m going to have someone new in my life.”_ _

__Her grin was so happy that it made me want to smile too even though my insides were clenching painfully._ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yes. She is a beauty. Silver-grey fur and green eyes. Her name is Belle and my new cat, Molly. Relax.”_ _

__Her thumb stroked over the back of my hand and I realised that I had her hand in a death grip._ _

__I tried to take a few deep breaths without her noticing. That didn't work out too well._ _

__“That’s great. Where did you find her?”_ _

__“Somebody put a note on the blackboard in the supermarket.”_ _

__“Are you going to make that a habit?”_ _

__Sally looked at me, confused._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You know, picking up strays in the supermarket.”  
I tried to grin and shrug my shoulders at my own lame joke._ _

__“You are not a stray, Molly Hooper. You are something totally different.”_ _

__The gentle tone in her voice made my heart skip a beat._ _

__“Oh, and neither is Belle.”_ _

__With that, she pulled me off the bench and to the next aquarium._ _

__I followed her happily._ _

__“Now it get’s really interesting.” She pointed to the creatures inside. “Let me tell you something about the sea-horses.”_ _

__***_ _

__Sally and I had the best time at Sealife, but like everything really great in life, it ended too soon._ _

__“Do you maybe, want to grab a bite to eat?”_ _

__I'm not sure why I am so nervous all of a sudden? At this point we had dinner together on numerous occasions._ _

__“Yes, I would love that.”_ _

__“I know a great restaurant which is right around the corner.”_ _

__“Okay, you’ll lead and I will follow you.”_ _

__Those words made my belly butterflies do their somersaults again._ _

__Dinner was amazing. The restaurant was small but cosy and the food was just perfect. Sally’s eyes sparkled in the candlelight and her shin is pressed against my bare leg under our small table._ _

__I was so nervous that I was afraid I wouldn't be able to take a bite, but then our food arrived and suddenly I felt my appetite return._ _

__We talked as we usually did, and Sally told me the whole story on how she found Belle and if maybe she should bring her around soon to let Toby meet her._ _

__She actually asks me to accompany her next weekend to pick up toys and a litter box and a food bowl – not to mention Belle herself._ _

__I agreed immediately of course._ _

__I couldn't wait to see her little ball of fur._ _

__Time seemed to fly when I’m with Sally._ _

__Before I knew it, we had finished dessert and were walking to the nearest tube station together. It was really nice that she lives in my neighbourhood because it meant I got to have her to myself a little bit longer._ _

__Of course it was really packed in the tube at this time of the day, but as soon as someone pushed me against Sally she slung her arm around my waist to keep us both steady. I couldn't complain about that._ _

__I could smell her perfume and I lost myself in the feeling of being pressed against her body. I could feel her every breath, and it was making me slightly dizzy with want._ _

__Sally looked into my eyes, and I could see my own desire reflected in their depths._ _

__Oh._ _

__In that moment, I knew what was going to happen._ _

__And I cursed all the people in the carriage with us. I wanted to be alone with her. I needed to be alone with her._ _

__I was so wrapped up in the feelings her nearness was provoking in me that I probably would have missed our stop if she hadn’t grabbed my waist._ _

__“We are here, Molly.”_ _

__“Really?” For a moment I was really confused._ _

__“Yes.” Sally laughed again._ _

__On the one hand, I was really glad to get out of there, away from all the people that kept us from taking the next step, but on the other hand, I dreaded getting off the train because I knew I really could stand like that, pressed against her, all day._ _

__Her flat was a few yards nearer the station than mine._ _

__We stopped in front of her door._ _

__“So, this is you.”_ _

__“Yes, this is me.”_ _

__And just like that, I was nervous again. Fantastic._ _

__“So?!” What was the question again?_ _

__Sally laughed under her breath and took a step closer to me._ _

__Her hand stroked up my forearm and stopped at my elbow.  
I could feel myself sinking into her sparkling eyes._ _

__My gaze landed on her full lips. I couldn't break it._ _

__I watched her lips moving._ _

__“I’m going to kiss you now, Molly.”_ _

__I could actually see the words more than I could hear them._ _

__But I felt what happened next._ _

__My breath caught in my throat as I felt her lips brush against mine. Her gentle touch was making my head spin._ _

__I responded by pressing my own lips against hers with a little more pressure._ _

__I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me once again.  
I didn’t know how it was possible, but I already missed this contact between us._ _

__Her breasts pressed against mine and I could feel her quiet moan against my mouth._ _

__Her hand wandered up to my neck. Her fingertips stroked the sensitive skin as her lips moved slowly over mine. Caressing them. Learning them._ _

__I didn’t know how long we stood like that, just kissing slowly and carefully. It could have been minutes it could have been hours. I just knew that I wanted more._ _

__My mouth opened under hers and her tongue slid against my lower lip. Tasting me.  
I sighed and let myself get a taste of her._ _

__Our tongues slid together and around each other._ _

__My hands stroked her back and finally buried themselves in her beautiful curly black hair._ _

__I moaned when I could feel her thumb caressing my cheekbones and her tongue dancing around mine in my mouth._ _

__I felt her shivering in my arms, and with one last slide of my tongue and a tender touch of my lips, I pulled out of the kiss._ _

__My head was spinning and my knees were weak._ _

__Sally looked slightly dazed._ _

__“Wow.”_ _

__A grin spread over my face, and my thumb brushed against her glistening lower lip._ _

__And Sally shivered again._ _

__I just wanted to kiss her again but I figured that we gave the people on the streets enough of a show already. Thank God, there weren’t many of them outside at that time._ _

__I bit my lip to keep myself from taking her lips again._ _

__But I wanted to. God, did I want to._ _

__Sally jerked her head in the general direction of her front door._ _

__“Do you want to come in?”_ _

__I knew that maybe we should take things slow. I didn't have any experience with a girl… but that kiss…_ _

__“Just, mh, for a cup of tea if you want to.” Sally’s big brown eyes looked at me. I could tell that she was nervous._ _

__I knew she wouldn’t go any further than I wanted to that day And I really, really wanted to kiss her again._ _

__So there was just one possible answer for me._ _

__“Yes. Of course do I want to.”_ _


End file.
